Lee Se Young
| Imagem=Arquivo:LeeSeYoung_180px.jpg | Nome= 이세영 / Lee Se Young (Lee Se Yeong) | CidadeNatal=Bucheon, Gyeonggi,Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=20/12/1992 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 이세영 / Lee Se Young (Lee Se Yeong) *'Profissão:' Atriz *'Data de Nascimento:' 20/12/1992 *'Local de Nascimento:' Bucheon, Gyeonggi, Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Educação:' Universidade Feminina Sungshin (graduação em Mídia e atuação) *'Hobbies:' Leitura *'Signo:' Sagitario *'Grupo Sanguineo:' O *'Agencia:' Prain TPC Dramas *Doctor John (SBS, 2019) *The Crowned Clown (tvN, 2019) *A Korean Odyssey (tvN, 2017) *The Best Hit (KBS2, 2017) *The Birth of a Married Woman (SBS Plus, 2016) *Laurel Tree Tailors (KBS, 2016) *Police Unit 38 (OCN, 2016) *Vampire Detective (OCN, 2016) *Trot Lovers (KBS2, 2014) *Love Frequency 37.2 (MBC, 2014) *Haneuljae's Murder (MBC, 2013) *Drama Special Series Adolescence Medley (KBS2, 2013) *Goddess of Marriage (SBS, 2013) *I Miss You (MBC, 2012) *The King's Dream (KBS1, 2012) *Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Channel A, 2011) *Drama Special Yeongdeok Women's Wrestling Team (KBS2, 2011) *Kokkiri (MBC, 2008) *Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006, ep143) *Sisters of the Sea (MBC, 2005) *Single Again (SBS, 2005) *KBS HDTV Feature - Sonaki (KBS1, 2005) *Beijing My Love (KBS2, 2004) *Dae Jang Geum (MBC, 2003) *Merry Go Round (MBC, 2003) *Drama City - The Disco Queen (KBS2, 2003) *Land of Wine (MBC, 2003) *Country Princess (MBC, 2003) *Kitchen Maid (MBC, 2002) *My Love Patzzi (MBC, 2002) *TV Original Fairy Tale (TV로 보는 원작동화) - Robinson Crusoe in the Classroom (교실 속의 로빈슨크루소) (EBS, 2002) *Present (MBC, 2002) *I Want to See Your Face (MBC, 2001) *Foolish Princes (MBC, 2000) *Best Theater - (그, 그녀에게 버림받다) (MBC, 2000) *Best Theater - (송이야 놀자) (MBC, 2000) *Sunday Best (일요베스트) - A Dangerous Lullaby (위험한 자장가) (KBS2, 1999) *Promise (약속) (SBS, 1999) *Did We Really Love? (MBC, 1999) *My Mother's Daughters (엄마의 딸) (SBS, 1998) *The Great King's Road (대왕의 길) (MBC, 1998) *River of Brothers (형제의 강) (SBS, 1997) Música Tema de Dramas *''Confessing With Song'' - The Best Hit (2017) Filmes *Hot Young Bloods (2014) *Horror Stories 2 (2013) *Grape Candy (2012) *All About My Wife (2012) *The Wonder Years (2007) *My Lovely Week (2005) *When I Turned Nine (2004) *Lovely Rivals (2004) *Dance with Solitude (2004) Prêmios *'2017 53º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Melhor Atriz Novata em Televisão (Laurel Tree Tailors) *'2016 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Atriz Estreante (Laurel Tree Tailors) *'2016 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Hyun Woo (Laurel Tree Tailors) *'2005 KBS Drama Awards': Prêmio de Atriz Infantil (Beijing My Love) *'2004 12th Chunsa Film Festival Awards' Trivia *Apareceu no MV da S.E.S, "S.Ⅱ.S" (2002) *Apareceu no MV de Black, "Dear Heart, Stop" (2008) *Apareceu no MV de Boyfriend, "Don't Touch My Girl" (2011) *Apareceu no MV de Jung Dong Ha, "If I" (2014) *Apareceu no MV de Lee Seung Hwan, "I Feel On You" (feat. Lee So Eun) (2014) *Apontada como embaixatriz da Universidade Feminina de Sungshin com a sua colega de classe, Goo Ha Ra *Estreou como atriz infantil em 1997. Links Externos *Profile (daum) *Profile (naver) *Wikipedia Coreana Categoria:KAtriz